


mukuro ikusaba

by miyatsusamu



Category: Dangan Ronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer (Manga), Dangan Ronpa Zero, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen, Ikusaba Mukuro-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyatsusamu/pseuds/miyatsusamu
Summary: spoiler alertread at your own risk
Kudos: 7





	mukuro ikusaba

**Author's Note:**

> *funky music plays*

**mukuro ikusaba** , the **16th student,** lying hidden somewhere in this school. the one they call the **ultimate despair**. _watch out for her._


End file.
